Calm Before The Storm
by xxxLauraxxx
Summary: Set in season 3. Kate & Sawyer have returned to the beach without Jack. After a few heartbroken miserable days Kate vows to set things right.


Hey guys this is my first fic here so I hope ye like!! Just a warning Juliet absolutely wrecks my head so anything I write that she happens to appear in it won't be in a very good light so sorry to any Juliet fans. I adore Jate & i'm counting down the days for Lost to come back & we eventually get a Jate reunion :D anyways hope ye like & please review good or bad xxx

An eerie sense of calm desended on the island once more. It wasn't comforting or peaceful or relaxing. Whatever was coming was going to create havoc and they all prepared for the worst, no one more then Kate. It all started a few weeks ago when three of the survivors were kidnapped by The Others Kate being one along with Sawyer & Jack. Thinking back to it it was obvious to Kate someone hated her up there. Being captured with the two men who had been fighting for her affections since the day they'd landed on this god forsaken island wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. She needn't have worried anyway for her stay with The Others Kate had been kept seperate from Jack & was left with Sawyer. Not that she minded that much Sawyer was good company most of the time and he kept her spirits up. His one major flaw was simply...he wasn't Jack. Kate hadn't even noticed herself becoming dependent on Jack, sure she seeked his approval secretly and she always wondered where he was and what he was doing when he wasn't around her and she loved the moments they finally got together on their own but that didn't mean anything right? Not that it mattered anyway she'd blown all chances of ever having any sort of relationship with Jack now. What a way to show a man you care screw his sworn enemy in a cage in their psycho kidnappers camp while they were doing god knows what to him. Smart Kate, real smart she scolded herself miserably. Now she was trying to avoid Sawyer like the plauge not that he got it or anything. In his book one minute of stupid confusion meant they were in some sort of relationship. It wasn't all his fault though Kate hadn't exactly been honest with him. The man asks does she love him and what does she do? Kiss him. No wonder he got everything so mixed up. For the first few days he gave her space mostly because she had spent their journey back to their island in floods of tears and the days after curled up in Jack's tent sobbing uncontrollably. The whole process was physically exhausting. When she thought she'd cried away all her tears she'd fall asleep only to be awoken the next morning with another fresh and plentyful supply. It took hours of Sun and Claire desperately trying to convince her that Jack would hate to see her so miserable practically begging her to eat and step outside to get some fresh air. All they got in return was a heartbroken reply of how she deserved to be miserable in fact she deserved so much worse. On her fourth day of this she finally summoned up the courage to tell them what she'd done with Sawyer, how she'd left Jack without even telling him how she felt and how she'd lost any chance of being with him now. As much as they were shocked to hear of what she'd done with Sawyer, disgusted even they couldn't stand to see her like this. She was so broken and empty without Jack and they both knew deep down it would be near impossible to get him back now but for the sake of Kate and their disintegrating camp thay had to try. Everyone was lost without Jack. His hard work was never truly appreciated until now. They all missed their leader, their doctor, their friend and if they didn't get him back soon their newfound civilisation was going to crumble. Locke and Sayid began formulating a plan. It wasn't going to be easy seeing as they had a whole new island to battle with but after everything Jack had done for them this was the least they could do for him. Kate perked up hearing of their rescue plans. She insisted on being part of it seeing as she had all that tracking experience and after all she had been on that island and made it back. Not that it made much difference she hadn't even been paying attention to anything the whole way back, she had back she had been totally disconnected to everything and everyone but that didn't matter she was getting Jack back and that was it. If it was the last thing she ever did she was bringing Jack home.

Sawyer stood watching Kate from a distance. He could never work her out. One minute she was hot the next she was cold he didn't get her. Ok so he wasn't stupid he knew Kate loved Jack with every fiber of her being and that same could probably be said for Jack but still it didn't stop him trying. Ever since they'd been back he had tried to get her attention, get her to talk to him. Hell it was the least he deserved. She's slept with him and then said she loved him did that mean anything? Well technically she hadn't said she loved him at all but still that didn't stop him hoping. Enough was enough he needed to know where he stood with her and he needed to know now. Setting off across the beach he plonked himself down beside her and before she even had the chance to bail he silenced her.

"We need to talk", he told her firmly watching as she figited uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Not now Sawyer", she sighed.

"Well when then cos I want some answers and i'm sick of all this crap"

"What crap?"

"You. Blowing hot and cold whenever you feel like it. I get it Freckles it was fun at the start going between me and Jack but now it's time you make up your mind cos I ain't doing this anymore. You either want me or you don't".

Kate stared at him shocked for a minute. Sawyer had never made out like this thing between them was anything serious not until they had been captured anyway and now here he was asking her to choose and what killed her was having to tell him that there never was any choice to be made. It had always been Jack no matter how hard she'd tried to convince herself otherwise. Sawyer meant a lot to her and she didn't want to hurt him but it took these last few weeks for Kate to realise that Jack meant everyting to her and the hardest thing in the world right now was that she didn't even know if he was even alive or if he was who's to say he felt the same way about her.

"Sawyer...I...", she started as the tears welled up again.

He knew before she's even said anything, that look in her eye said it all. Slowly nodding his head he gently reached over and brushed a stray tear off her cheek.

"It's ok Freckles I kinda knew all along. For someone who's meant to be hard to read you sure are crap at hiding your feelings", he teased nudging her lightly.

"I'm sorry Sawyer", she said softly. "I never meant to hurt you".

"You didn't hurt me might've bruised my ego but i'll get over it".

"He's going to hate me", she whispered tearfully.

"Who? Jack?"

She nodded briefly burying her face in her hands.

"No he won't. He's been head over heels in love with you for as long as we've been here. One stupid little fling isn't gonna change that. He'll be pissed for a while but you just flash that little heartbroken expression you've been wearing for the past few days in his direction and he'll be back before you know it", he informed her with a wink causing the first smile he'd seen on her face for a while.

"Thanks Saywer", she smiled. "You're a good friend when you want to be".

"Well gosh I try", he grinned moving to get up as Sayid approached.

"Sorry to interrupt", he said politley.

"Don't worry im going seeing as I wasted all that time chasing after you i've got a lot of lost time to make up for", he teased rubbing his hands together.

Kate rolled her eyes in response while Sayid simply shook his head.

"Good luck out there Freckles. Hope your little lover boy is worth all this hassle", Sawyer grinned.

"He is", she smiled shyly. "Thanks again Sawyer".

Nodding his head in understanding he headed back towards his tent flashing his dimples shamelessly at any woman he passed.

"Everything ready?", Kate asked Sayid.

"Just about", he smiled. "We'll leave at first light tommorow ok?"

"Yeah...Sayid do you think...he's...do you think he's still alive?", she stammered eyeing him nervously.

He paused for a minute nodding slowly he caught her eye once more. "Well Kate obviously there is a chance he might not have made it, it's been nearly two weeks after all but I don't think they'll be stupid enough to kill someone who could be so valuble to their people".

"Yeah", she nodded. "I really hope you're right".

"I do too", he smiled squeezing her shoulder gently. "Look Kate it's getting late and we have a long few day ahead of us why don't you go get some rest there's nothing more we can do tonight".

"Ok", she said. "Thanks again Sayid you don't know what everything you've done for me has meant".

Heading towards her own shelter she stopped short needing to be close to Jack tonight she turned and headed for his. Wearily landing on his make shift bed she pulled his shirt out from under his pillow where she'd left it a few nights previous. Holding it close to her she breathed in his scent. "I'm going to fix all this soon Jack. Starting tommorow i'm going to make all this right", she whispered and feeling her eyeids getting heavy she drifted into a restless nights sleep.

Barely after what seemed an hour or two she heard someone bursting in and woke her with a violent shaking of her shoulders.

"Kate!", she heard Claire excitedly. "Kate wake up come on wake up now you have to come it's Jack! He's home!"

With that her eyelids snapped open. Jack was home? Her Jack was home? A huge smile crossed her face as she threw the covers back and found herself being dragged outside by Claire. Scanning the scene in front of her she tried to catch a glimpse of him. All the survivors had gathered clearly hudled around someone or something.

"Where Claire? I can't see...where is he...?"

But before Claire even had the chance to answer her the crowd parted and suddenly there he was, just like she'd remembered not the he's been gone that long but to Kate it seemed like a lifetime. For a few seconds she stood frozen to the spot temporarily losing all ability to move until a gentle nudge from Claire snapped her back to reality.

"Go on Kate go, get your man back", she smiled giving her another nudge in the right direction. As if being suddenly kickstarted again she shakily made her way towards the crowd. All sense of what she was going to say and how she was going to explain was thrown out the window as she caught a proper glimpse of the face that had taken over her dreams for the last few lonely, miserable weeks. Before he had the catch his bearings she'd flung herself into his arms holding him firmly and praying with all her heart he wouldn't push her away. To her utter joy she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist pulling her in closer and burying her face in his neck she felt the tears come again. The crowd slowly dispersed leaving their two friends have this moment alone. Kate clung onto him tears streaming down her face frantically whispering words of apology willing him to listen to her and believe her. She slowly felt him move away from her letting his hand drop to catch hers. Gazing up into his eyes she's searched for some sort of answer, or some indication to how he was feeling but he broke the contact and looked down causing her heart to leap in her throat.

"Jack...", she whispered fearfully.

Taking a deep breath he gathered his thoughts and caught her eye once more.

"Kate. I'm sorry", he started wearily.

"Why? Jack you have nothing at all to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologising I did something terrible and I need to explain...", she sobbed ready to tell him everything but he interrupted her.

"No Kate I do. I should never have made you come with me when I found out about Micheal. When Hurley wanted to go back I should've left him go and you too".

"Do you honestly think I would've just left Jack?", she smiled shyly still holding onto his hand.

"No probably not but I should've at least tried to make you. I don't know what they did to you out there or what they made you do but just know i'd never have even let you leave the beach if I knew that things would go so wrong", he sighed shaking his head.

"Jack it's not your fault", she told him softly. "How were you to know how things would turn out? Besides I would have just followed you anyway", she teased.

"Yeah, I suppose you would", he smiled giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Jack", she started again timidly. "I need to tell you something..."

"No you don't", he answered quietly.

"I do Jack please you have to understand that..."

"No Kate", he interrupted again. "You don't have to tell me. I already know".

She looked up at him tearfully afraid of what he was going to say next. How could he know? It can't be about me and Sawyer right? There's no way he'd know unless...unless they told him...unless he saw...but he couldn't. Not Jack not already know she thought frantically willing it to be something else, anything else.

"I saw ye Kate", he told her simply refusing to meet her eye.

Kate felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. He'd known, all this time he'd known.

"Jack I..."

"It's ok Kate you don't need to explain yourself to me".

"I...Jack it didn't...it's not what it looked like"

"No I think it was exactly what it looked like", he told her sharply causing her to flinch.

"It was a mistake Jack, I made a mistake", she pleaded tearfully.

"Like I said Kate you don't have to explain yourself to me. I have no hold on you", he said trying to prise his hand away.

"How can you say that Jack?", she whispered holding onto him for dear life.

"Look Kate", he sighed getting frustrated. "I'm really glad you're ok but it's been a long few days and I need sleep so please let's not do this now".

"Did you know before?", she asked quietly.

"Before what?"

"Before you helped me and Sawyer escape?"

"Kate, does it matter?"

"Yes it does", she told him with a little more force in her voice. "I need to know".

"Why Kate why difference does it make?"

"Tell me".

"Yes ok. I knew before I helped the two of you escape alright. Now please Kate can we leave it?"

"I'm so sorry Jack, i'm so sorry", she whimpered breaking down again.

Jack was torn watching her. He knew he shouldn't care,he tried hard not to care but he couldn't help himself and once more Kate found herself enveloped in Jack's arms.

"Please don't hate me", she sobbed miserably.

"I don't hate you Kate. I could never hate you", he told her gently stroking her hair as she relaxed into his embrace.

They stayed like that for a while just holding one another until Kate stepped back slightly and looked him in the eye something occuring to her.

"How did you make it back?", she asked curiously.

He stayed silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"Juliet helped me find my way back".

"Juliet?", she asked quietly a stab of jealousy hitting her.

"Yeah you know the blond woman from the others camp? She said she helped you and Sawyer escape".

"Oh...her yeah, yeah she did", Kate nodded slowly. "Where is she now?"

"Well after helping the two of you escape her people turned on her especially after she killed one of them so when she offered to help me get out I asked her...well I asked her if she wanted to come back with me, live in our camp...with us", he said carefully.

"So she's here?", Kate asked coldly. "That woman is here?"

"Yes she's here", he said trying to hide his smile.

"Oh and where's she staying?"

"I don't know Kate we'll find her somewhere. What's the problem with her being here anyway?"

"She's not one of us. She's one of them. How do you know she's not here to kill us all? That could be part of their plan", she ranted while Jack bit back his grin. "Do you honestly trust her?"

"She's never given me any reason not too".

Kate tried to mask the look of disappointment that crossed her face.

"Are you jealous Kate?", Jack grinned.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?", she said quickly avoiding eye contact.

"Kate", he smiled lifting her chin up to look up at him. "Just because she's given me no reason not to trust her doesn't mean I do. Look she's been good to me and she helped me escape you too but she was still one of them so i'm always going to be wary of her. I don't let my guard down that easily".

"You did with me", she smiled shyly.

"Yeah well you were different. I knew straight away I could trust you".

"How?"

"It's not everyday a complete stranger agrees to sew up another strangers back without a second thought", he smiled wiping away her fallen tears.

"Who says I don't do it for every handsome stranger I meet", she teased nudging him slightly.

Jack smiled shyly at her and once again Kate felt her heart melt as she watched him.

"Anyway Kate I really need to get some sleep".

"Never thought i'd see the day you'd willingly want to go to sleep".

"Well maybe i've changed", he grinned.

"Hope not too much. I like you just the way you are", she smiled blushing when she realised what.

"Good to know", he smiled tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Before you go Jack. I just need you to know there's no me and Sawyer not now not ever. What happened...with the others in the cage. It was a mistake and if I wish I could go back and change things", she told him honestly.

"Yeah I wish I could change things too", he nodded slowly.

"You think...do you think me and you can be ok?"

"I think we can be more then ok Kate", he smiled. "I just need some time alright?"

"Alright. I've waited this long I think I can manage a little while along", she smiled affectionately.

"Well goodnight Kate. I'll see you in the morning", he said leaning in to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

She blushed lightly and grinned madly in response.

"Goodnight Jack. I'm going to make this right I promise".

He nodded in response and flashed her one last smile before heading towards his tent.

Kate sighed happily feeling lighter then she had for the first time in weeks and true to her word she kept her promise...

The following few weeks were spent trying to restore calm to their people once more. Jack took up his role as leader with outpourings of help as everyone now knew what a hard job he'd been doing by himself for so long. Juliet was warily welcomed into their family but never truly accepted. She spent most of her time with Jack knowing that way is she had Jack's approval the rest would warm to her ,well so she thought. There was always something about her that made the other survivors uncomfortable, as if she was planning something. Sure enough one night the camp was awoken with a blood curdeling scream from Claire. Juliet had finally discovered it was Charlie that had killed Ethan and set about getting her revenge. Before she'd even got the chance to pull the trigger Sayid had lodged a bullet in her skull killing her stone dead and saving another of their people. Jack took it hardest of all blaming himself for bringing her back to the camp at all. No one else held him responsible but he distanced himself from them for a few days until he had literally been dragged back to camp by Kate and his new found baby sister Claire. Things slowly settled back to a routine with new found respect formed between the strong willed men of the island. Sawyer and Jack had come to an understanding with Sawyer accepting he had nothing more with Kate then friendship. The bond between Jack and Claire grew as they got to know more about one another. Jack took to babysitting his nepehew while Claire and Charlie got some alone together. The relationship between Sun and Jin was stronger then ever as they prepared for the arrival of their first child. But it was the relationship between Jack and Kate that had everyone hooked. The first few weeks played in the same way their relationship started out when they first crashed. Shameless flirting, stolen glances and secret smiles occupied their days. A few blazing rows involving Juliet's over-friendliness at the begining threatened their blossoming romance but when he saw her for her true colours he could see things from Kate's point of view. They were often spotted walking by the shore deep in conversation and sharing jokes. After another trip into the jungle picking fruit Kate had fallen from a tree. For the following three days while she was in a blissful state of unconciousness Jack was like a nervous wreck. He refused to sleep never once leaving her side until she opened her eyes. When she finally came around and seeing Jack's utterly exhausted state she pulled him down and dragged him into bed with her to catch up on his sleep starting off a slight trend. The night Kate had horrific nightmares or the time of the end of the world type thunderstorm Kate didn't hesitate in going straight to Jack's bed and into his arms. Somehow everything seemed better in Jack's arms and he didn't seemed to mind either. After weeks of skirting around their feelings Jack decided enough was enough and one day while they were walking on the beach he grabbed her hand pulled her close and kissed her. Not even giving it a second thought she threw here arms around his neck and hungrily kissed him back. That was the day they officially became a couple. For the first time in a long time Jack and Kate were truly and commpletely happy. They opened up to one another deciding their relationship was going to be without secrets or lies. Once again a calm desended on the island and for once everything seemed to be going right. Whatever was going to be thrown their way they were ready and they'd face it together.

FIN


End file.
